Faded Memories
by Sashocirrione
Summary: Alan thinks he remembers doing something with Walden when both of them were drunk.


**Title: **"Faded Memories"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **Spoilers up to the 9th season (up to 2011-12)

**Warnings: **Rated M for a mild sex scene. Drunk sex.

**Summary: **Alan thinks he remembers doing something with Walden when both of them were drunk.

**Pairing: **Walden/Alan

**Additional Notes: **This could be imagined as a deleted scene from the show. If it's not canon-compliant, then it veers only slightly from canon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Two and a Half Men, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

The deck faced the sea at the perfect angle, with no direct morning sunlight to irritate Alan into full wakefulness. Instead, he drifted gradually into and out of sleep in response to the sky's slow brightening, becoming aware, bit by bit, that he was sprawled out in a deck chair, Walden asleep in a different chair a few feet to one side.

Alan's head pounded with a dull ache, and his mouth was full of cotton he couldn't spit out, cotton that sometimes abruptly became a mass of cotton candy as he drifted in and out of lazy dreams.

He was not ready to wake up, to stretch his legs out. Getting up, that was out of the question, a feat of unimaginable competence. Lurking in the back of his mind, there was the thought that he had to get clothes at some point, but whenever he gathered enough strength to let his eyes flutter open for a few moments, he saw that there were more than enough towels piled in his chair and over him to give him the needed modesty. Real clothing could wait.

The surf was pounding on the shore as always, a lulling sound like the beating of someone's heart. Back and forth it went, back and forth.

It seemed to Alan that he could almost remember something else that had gone back and forth, a rhythm of movement. It was a teasing thought, gnawing just at the edge of his mind, trying to make itself known through the haze of combined sleepiness and hangover. Somehow, it was important.

Just when he was ready to drift back into real sleep, a sudden memory flashed full-formed in his mind. Stars were glinting above, it was dark, and they were laying on the sand near the water line, Walden and himself.

They were naked and wet and laughing, and Alan rolled on top of Walden and then they were moving together, rutting furiously, swollen cocks rubbing along each other in the space between their stomachs, dry humping except that it wasn't dry at all. It was slippery from sea water, and the wet friction was simply delicious.

It hadn't occurred to Alan before that rubbing dicks together could be so pleasurable, but in the scene he was recalling, he knew he'd never wanted anything more than simply humping Walden for all he was worth, pushing and pushing and pushing, and then Walden was abruptly on top, and he was good at it, so good that Alan simply wrapped his legs around Walden's hips and moaned out his climax.

Walden was pressing harder and harder, grinding relentlessly, and then suddenly they were a lot stickier and they kissed and clumsily patted at each other, and it seemed that after that they were singing a song and staggering down to the ocean, helping each other walk, and washing off each other's sticky stomachs and kissing again as the warm ocean waves broke around their bodies.

Could it be a real memory, or was it a memory of a dream?

It hurt to try to think about it. Brain processes were scattered and disengaged.

There was a little more to the memory, it seemed. At some point Berta had been standing off to one side watching, drinking golden-orange liquid from a large glass bottle and saying, "Go for it, boys!"

Alan was suddenly more awake. He groaned and muttered, "Walden, we didn't really do that, did we?"

To his surprise, Walden answered, "We totally didn't have gay sex on the beach last night."

Alan pulled a towel over his face and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

This is my first fanfic in this fandom. The idea came into my mind mostly-formed when I was trying to sleep, and my muses tried to force me to wake up right then and write it. I resisted those instincts, went back to sleep, and fortunately recalled it well enough the next day to write this.

I looked for Walden/Alan fics, and didn't see any others! That really surprised me, since the pairing is ship-teased on the show so much.


End file.
